


No Oreos in the Library

by pyropinkfish



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: College AU, Gen, M/M, grif has athsma, light kissing, simmons has a fake arm, tumblr post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 19:34:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2663807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyropinkfish/pseuds/pyropinkfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>http://unamusedsloth.tumblr.com/post/102318360915/there-is-always-a-story-behind-a-sign in response to seeing this post, I felt like nothing screamed Grimmons quite as loud as this picture did.</p><p>"In light of recent events, NO OREOS will be allowed in the library." Read the sign posted on every shelf of the library. In Grif's opinion, this was overdramatic, but as he looked across to the receptionist's desk, meeting narrowed green eyes of a ginger, overdramatic was to be expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Oreos in the Library

**Author's Note:**

> NOT BETAD SORRY FOR ANY MISTAKES 
> 
> I literally only took two hours to write haha.  
> Tumblr: protectedbythepeacock

"In light of recent events, NO OREOS will be allowed in the library." Read the sign posted on every shelf of the library. In Grif's opinion, this was overdramatic, but as he looked across to the receptionist's desk, meeting narrowed green eyes of a ginger, overdramatic was to be expected.

\--

Blood Gulch University or BGU, wasn't as bad as it sounded. Sure, there was pretty much nothing to do in the town where the campus was located, and typically only students with low test results went (if you could, you would go to the neighboring college, Freelancer U). But the point was, even if it was a campus in the middle of no where, where so little students attended that there was only two dorms, it was family oriented.

The whole no-outside-signal to contact loved ones was to help you focus on your studies. The way the dean, Vic, was never around when complaints about the ceilings falling down on students only proved that he was busy in important meetings to bring more to BGU. How all of the jobs on campus where employed by students, including maintenance, trash, kitchen duty, security, etc, only expressed how community based everything was.

Grif hated it with a passion.

The majority of his day was spent avoiding his job and studies, and hanging out in the library. Yes. This sounded lame, but there was a valid reason why he would waste his time in Nerd Central.

The quietness.

Only Dick Simmons, who worked as the librarian was ever there. With the occasion of Franklin Donut or Lopez El Roboto. Or was it Rurberto? He always spoke in a monotone Spanish that Grif was sure he was a robot. Regardless, the point remained that the library had its major perks. A great place to nap, a dork to laugh at, some good Marvel comic books that he would deny reading, and he could eat in peace without constant bitching from everyone else about the nasty army food they served in this Hell hole of a college.

Today was like no other day. Grif walked in, tossing his orange backpack on the table and strolling up to Simmons' desk. The redhead would fix his glasses, glare at him, and then promptly look away as Grif would snatch the comic book he was reading the day before from his pile of RETURN. Then the heavier set man would stroll back, plop down in a chair right where Simmons would be forced to watch him all day, then start reading where he left off.

About half way through Grif sat aside his book to start digging through his backpack. At this, the pale boy glanced at him from his own reading and squinted. When the desired item was located and pulled out, set on the table, he scowled.

"Grif, don't even think about it. If you get crumbs on the pages, it's coming out of my paycheck." On a scale of things not to say to Grif for bad results, that was like saying you slept with his sister. Instantly Grif grinned wide, slowly but surely opening the package of Oreo cookies he convinced Donut to get him (by convincing, he could never fully wash the sin off his hands), who worked in kitchen duty.

Simmons huffed, not liking that Grif dared to challenge his authority. Everyone knew he was on the board for Student Information. He had access to all the student files, and Grif couldn't care any less than he did about actually showing up to class.

"That so, Dick? Guess I'll have to be very careful, huh?" He teased, lifting one of the sandwich cookies to his lips. He swore he saw the redhead hold his breath while he took an open mouth bite, automatically spitting out crumbs on the pages. He chewed the rest of it like that, keeping eye contact as Simmons's face grew redder than the maroon hoodie he always wore to cover the fact he had a prosthetic arm.

"Grif, don't." He warned, voice wavering as he stood up from his chair and moved out of the way of his desk. The Hawaiian made a passive shrug and took another cookie in his mouth, using the other hand to purposefully smudge the chocolate into the newspaper of the poorly printed comic.

At sight of this, Simmons took the five large steps it took to get to the table, and he pulled the book out of the other's bear grasp, accidentally ripping it. Flustered, he instantly began to shout at Grif, waving the half of the book he took while Grif let out a bored sigh.

The brunet stood up, dusting the cookie crumbs off his shirt and grabbed another cookie from the package. Before Simmons could question what he was doing, Grif stuffed it in his open mouth. About to spit it out and yell more, Grif moved up to him, pulling him by the jean loops so that their hips touched, then he used his lips to press the treat further in the receptionist's mouth. Startled, Simmons found himself chewing, noticing that half of it was broken off and being consumed by the boy technically kissing him.

By the time he swallowed the overly sweet cookie, Simmons had his eyes closed and lips searching for a more rewarding kiss. One he couldn't believe he was going for or that Grif was returning it. Like. Really getting into it. The redhead never thought Grif could be into anything but eating or sleep.

Too soon it seemed, the brunet was pulling back, reaching for his bag in a panic. Confused, Simmons stumbled back and watched while Grif hurried to pull out a red inhaler. He uncapped it after a quick, half ass shake, then pressed the nozzle to his mouth and pushed the medicine.

"You have asthma?" He snorted in disbelief, finding this to be completely ironic given the circumstances. Grif recapped the inhaler and sneered with cookie crumbs on the corners of his mouth. He tossed it back in his back, pressing on his chest to help ease the tightness.

Instead of coming up with a witty reply, he snatched up another cookie from the package and crushed it in his hand. Before Simmons could realize what he was doing, Grif tossed the crumbs like confetti all over him, making him sneeze.

As badly as Simmons wanted to punch him in the face, their overly terrifyingly stupid professor walked in, bellowing for Simmons to come with him for something. He didn't have it in him to protest this command, so he shot one last nasty look at Grif before scurrying off.

In turn, Grif gathered his things and went back to his dorm.

\--

The next day Grif wasn't too sure if he wanted to see Simmons. The whole kiss thing did make him shut up, but it opened a can of worms on him. Did Grif like Simmons? Did he want to deal with liking a total teacher's pet like him? Did he want his sexuality known to the general public? Granted Tucker knew he was pansexual from his first girlfriend being a transwoman story. Still no one else knew.

Somehow his feet just knew the routine and as much as he wanted to avoid it, he walked straight into the library with his bag in tow. Only to come across new signs posted everywhere. He scuffled to the closest, reading the words out loud with a laugh.

"In light of recent events, NO OREOS will be allowed in the library."

"Yeah asshole. No more." Simmons hissed, standing up from his chair. When Grif turned his attention to him, he noticed the red dusting his cheeks, highlighting all his freckles, worse how he chewed on the inside of his cheek. Amused even further, the Hawaiian walked up to him, tugging him by the collar of his shirt in for a quick kiss.

"Guess I gotta find a new place to hang. But where else am I gonna find a quiet room, books, junk food, and a stupid nerd named 'Dick' at?" He mused, shoving Simmons back in his seat, looking all sorts of disheveled.

After a minute of thinking thoroughly through what he was about to suggest, Simmons sucked in a gulp of air and muttered a suggestion. Grif cocked his head, motioning that he didn't hear him.

"My dorm room?" He muttered just a bit louder.

Grif only grinned.

**Author's Note:**

> As for why Grif has asthma  
> He smokes a lot, and it just seems like out of the two, he would have it instead of Simmons who always gets dubbed the "nerdy" illnesses. I wanted a change of pace!


End file.
